


Beautiful Weakness

by Curly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam sweetie i don't even know you but i already love you, Dad Adam, Dad Shiro, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shiro our gay king is finally canon!!!!! I'm so happy, young hunk, young keith, young lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Shiro used to be ashamed of his weaknesses, but he was proud that Adam was one of them





	Beautiful Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts were inspired for the fandom that tonight was wild lmaoo

Shiro used to be ashamed of his weaknesses.

It's not like they're something new. Every person had them and even though the strongest pretended to be immune, each one had their own points of sensitivity that if they were very violated could mean the defeat of the person against what was tormenting them. Weaknesses were in themselves a human essence characteristic of the evolution of the race in taking them into account as something relevant.

And Shiro clearly, despite being the best pilot of his generation and despite having broken all existing records that existed to be broken and exceeded, was no an exception.

He was out of the program for a few months due to his illness. Remembering those days caused him to feel a dark ghost was chasing his shadow, reminding him that he could relapse again, even though his doctors had discharged him with many warnings. His body was not ready, but he was.

And that was something that not many people understood.

However, as if that were not enough, his sick body was not his only weakness. He had many, like every human being, and very few were known by the world or his closest people.

Although, if you looked very closely, you could see a very clear indication that Shiro most of the time wanted to keep secret or hoped that people would not be so intrusive to want to find out enough about his privacy.

Of course, all that changed when he met Keith.

The boy was a rebel without cause and reminded him a lot of wild horses. Free, sometimes confused and lost, and impossible to be tamed.

And it was cruel, the idea of taming a child and making him a little robot of the system that wasted the potential with which he was born by the simple fact of not knowing how to tolerate what clearly bothered him. Shiro was not such a responsible adult even as he was barely understanding the world he lived in, but he had seen something in Keith, something in the way that child seemed to fit in when it came to piloting or being a complete show off that attracted him enough to the kid. Something that shouted at him that he needed to give a chance to that child to whom everyone had turned his back.

So he practically adopted that child as his pupil. Keith was very talented and learned fast despite having his indifference to his classmates. Shiro didn't have siblings, but something in his chest told him that whenever Keith learned the odd trick he taught him, it could not be any different to be proud of having managed to teach a younger brother something cool. Not everything is tied with blood ties after all.

Then of course, Keith was quick to understand other things about him as well.

"Professor Adam wants you to go to his office." Keith said without even saying hello one afternoon that the classes were over. He didn't seem happy even thought hours have passed since the student Lance had exceeded his record that afternoon and Keith actually seemed more than ready to return to the simulator and kick the other student's ass. But apparently the child was also interested in something else. Or at least Shiro could deduce that when the cute creature looked into his eyes with a funny smile before continuing to talk. "You know? I think he likes you."

Shiro went blank for a few seconds before giggling.

"What did you say? Adam wants me to go to his office? Understood, you can retire. "

Then Keith went blank too. Although the little surprise didn't last long and before he realized Keith was smiling widely and with evil. That brat.

"Shiro, do you like Professor Adam?"

"Keith."

"Oh my God."

" _Keith_."

"This information is very valuable."

"K-e-i-t."

"Shiro and Adam" the brat started humming. "Sitting in a tree."

" **Keith**."

"K-i-s-s-i-n-hmm!"

Shiro nodded in the direction of some colleagues who entered the teachers room that had previously been empty.

"He was saying bad words." Shiro commented to the men who looked at him a little confused when they saw him cover Keith's mouth with both hands and the boy practically kicking Shiro's legs to let him go. Although it was not so strange considering that Keith was Shiro's favorite student and their interactions were close to those of a family.

However, since then he could not shut up Keith about it.

Whenever the child had the opportunity, he would ask about Adam or tease him about Adam in front of other generals. The worst wasn't when Keith grimaced at seeing him talking with Adam in the hallways. But when at times the kid almost found them in compromised situations.

It's not as if Shiro cared what his colleagues and co-workers thought about him and Adam, he experienced homophobia in his early teenage years and acceptance of himself was a long process that luckily culminated on his way to adulthood, but, there was a code about keeping personal life outside the workplace and Shiro really was trying to respect that.

But Shiro was weak, and sometimes Adam at work, in his command uniform and giving orders to his inferior officers with too much superiority and dominance was too much, and it was his most shameless weakness, which embarrassed him very much not to say too much. .

"Takashi."

It was just enough for Adam to nod in his direction as they crossed each other on the corridor, for Shiro to look in all directions and after confirming that their only company was the security cameras, he took Adam by his forearm and dragged him to one of the classrooms he knew were empty at that time.

Adam gasped in surprise, but before he could question it he was silenced by Shiro's lips that stuck to his own after he had hold him to the newly closed door of the room where both of them used to teach twelve-year-old children and future space explorers. .

His lips were tasty and while Adam's hands were wrapped around his hips one of Shiro's hands went to his jaw to accommodate him in the most delicious pose that his desperate lips for the other asked at that time. It wasn't until his lips against his willpower were separated by the desesperation of air, that a small voice at Shiro's back left them static.

"Umm."

"God."

"Ha! I _knew_ it!"

"We are very sorry!"

Shiro wondered what Keith, Lance, Molly, and Hunk might be doing in that empty classroom. The fact that the only girl was sitting in front of the boys with her books open might have been a clue, but at that moment his brain was blank, his cheeks were burning, and Adam was still silent against the door and caught in his arms.

"Kids" Shiro started poorly, but was quickly saved by Adam.

"Is Molly teaching you guys?" Adam pulled Shiro gently out of his arms and walked over to the students, who were still too surprised by that interruption.

Except for Keith. The brat couldn't stop smiling and lifted a thumb very slightly in Shiro's direction.

"Y-Yes, sir!" The girl squealed a little nervously.

"Oh? That's very nice of you, Molly. And you guys should think and try to be smart like girls and not neglect your notes. "

"But!"

"Ah, ah, ah. No buts, Lance. "

"B-But Professor Taylor hates us!" The boy Hunk said a little scared.

"Yes, that's it!" Lance spoke again, looking at Adam with his eyes wide as if he had just remembered that Professor Taylor had something for them. "And it's all Keith's fault!"

Then Keith stopped looking with a smile between Shiro and Adam and looked in the direction of the rest of the children with narrowed eyes.

"I don't even know them and they dragged me to this!"

"Excuse me?!" Lance seemed very offended. "I'm such a great pilot! Everyone in class calls me the Taylor!"

"Besides, like, um, we're in the same class you know," Hunk added in a slightly shy voice.

Shiro laughed and couldn't contain it.

"Patience yields focus, kids." Adam smiled at them. "Try not to be presipitated, take notes in class, and follow the lessons calmly to gain confidence in your results. Sir Shiro and I are very sorry to have interrupted you, and we hope we haven't made you guys uncomfy. And if possible, we would also like you not to comment on about this with anyone. "

All the children nodded very quickly and Adam seemed to relax very remarkably. He even shaked Molly and Lance's hair a little before nodding in the direction of all the kids and walked to Shiro, shaking his head and motioning him to go outside with him.

Shiro smiled with a little shyness but security in the direction of the young cadets before following Adam out of the room.

As soon as they closed the door behind them they looked into each other's eyes and smiled until they both laughed. They couldn't believe that they had mixed work with their personal lives in that way, but they would try to start being more careful and try to contain themselves until they reached their shared room.

Adam was a very positive person in Shiro's life and always supported him in all the unimaginable follies that came to him and Shiro appreciated that with his life. He loved Adam and he was seriously ashamed of being so weak when it came to him.

But when Keith the day after that incident congratulated him with a hug and a huge smile full of pride, the young cadet Lance saw him not only with admiration but with a genuine and very positive curiosity, the nervous Hunk child treated him like always, little Molly seemed more proud of being her student, and most of his colleagues seemed to have known that they were both partners and supported them.

Shiro felt that maybe. Only maybe. The fact that Adam was one of his weaknesses didn't have to be something negative, when the only thing he caused to him was to illuminate the darkness that some days was persecuting him.

Shiro used to be ashamed of his weaknesses, but he was proud that Adam was one of them.

 

 

 


End file.
